


Golden Days

by DearStupid



Category: GOT7, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crackfic?, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, Occasional swearing, a lot of characters, kdrama actors are professors and staff members
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearStupid/pseuds/DearStupid
Summary: "Kookie has been spending a lot of time with that Gryffindor boy lately..."[ inspired by thisedit I did some weeks ago~ ]





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is this and what is life anymore...
> 
> hear me out, people of ao3, it's currently ramadan, i'm bored, the weather in france is challenging hell and my air-conditioner recently broke... i wrote this at five in the morning and i have absolutely no idea where i'm going with it, i guess i'm just following the flow lol ~ also, english isn't my first language so you're probably going to find some mistakes (didn't proofread it too), if that's the case, please correct me!
> 
> i'm just going to put this here just in case, it's quite obvious for the rest of the characters i'm going to mention...
> 
> Seokjin - Hufflepuff (Prefect)  
> Yoongi - Slytherin  
> Hoseok - Hufflepuff  
> Namjoon - Ravenclaw  
> Jimin - Gryffindor  
> Taehyung - Gryffindor  
> Jungkook - Slytherin

**Slytherin**.

His parents were proud Ravenclaws. Junghyun had also been sorted in Ravenclaw but somehow, Jungkook ended up in Slytherin.

It wasn't a bad thing. His family always supported him and his brother jokingly told him that he finally succeeded in breaking the long family line of Ravenclaws – which was a good change according to Junghyun.

But Jungkook felt lost. It seemed like he wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw because he didn't fit but he felt like he didn't belong to Slytherin either. It didn't mean he disliked his house. Jungkook was convinced that no matter what house you're sorted in, you'll be proud of it and he was definitely proud to be a Slytherin. He just wasn't sure if he really had the qualities required to be part of this house.

Jungkook regained his senses and sighed. He realised that he truly couldn't focus on his Charm assignment. He looked around and concluded that the library was closing soon since it was almost empty. He put his parchments in his bag and decided to ask for Namjoon's help next time he saw the Ravenclaw.

Actually, Jungkook rarely came alone to the library since the beginning of this year. He always came along with his friends. He didn't like coming alone because it reminded him of the fact that he'd be alone soon since all his friends were mostly upperclassmen and were going to graduate before him.

His heart twisted at this last thought. Seokjin was going to graduate soon, Namjoon's occasional pitiful face since the beginning of the year was a constant reminder of it. Then Yoongi, his only Slytherin friend, was going to leave as well...

To be fair, Namjoon, his only Ravenclaw friend tried to persuade to make new friends closer to his age so that he wouldn't feel lonely after they all graduate. But Yoongi was against it. They weren't going to push Jungkook to socialise, if he wasn't ready to approach other people.

A Hufflepuff running in the corridors got Jungkook out of his thoughts and reminded him that it was nearly past curfew so he decided to speed up a little bit.

He turned to the dungeon’s corridor, expecting it to be empty but surprisingly, it wasn’t. Someone was standing in front of the common room's entrance. Thinking it was a first year who forgot the password, Jungkook approached him but realised the boy looked quite old to be a first year.

He looked at the boy's tie. Red. A Gryffindor.

The Gryffindor didn’t seem to notice Jungkook’s presence as he jumped up when he finally did.

“Dear Merlin, thanks! I almost started thinking Slytherins have become extinct! I have been waiting for ages!”

The boy’s sudden outburst surprised Jungkook who remained silent.

“Do you know Kunpimook Bhuwakul? Please tell me you do,” pleaded the Gryffindor.

The name was familiar to Jungkook. Was it Bambam? The boy was in his year and probably in his dormitory but he wasn’t sure.

“Yeah, I think I do,” responded Jungkook with a small voice.

“I let this dumbass copy my DADA assignment but he hasn’t returned it to me and I. NEED. IT.”

The boy’s explanation vaguely reminded Jungkook of that one time Taehyung accidentally lost Jimin’s Herbology assignment and the latter vowed to bury Taehyung alive in the Forbidden Forest. Good times.

He smiled and replied to the worried Gryffindor that he was going to check if his friend was awake before uttering the password and quickly entering the common room.

He quickly went to his dorm to avoid keeping the Gryffindor waiting and saw his dorm mates getting ready to go to bed.

“Is Kunpimook Bhuwakul here?” he asked upon arriving to his dorm.

A tall, brown-haired boy looked up. Jungkook approached his bed.

“A Gryffindor is waiting in the corridor outside. He wants his DADA assignment back.”

The boy in front of Jungkook turned pale, his mouth was half-opened and he remained stoic for a few moments before jerking out of his trance.

“Bloody hell! I completely forgot I had it! He’s going to end me!” said Bambam, panicking.

Bambam ran to his bag and pulled out two parchments, he quickly looked at them, making sure it was his friend’s and turned to Jungkook.

“Jungkook, please save me! Can you give it to him instead of me, please? Gryffies are dangerous and the dude outside is probably one of the craziest. I’m too young to die in unexplained circumstances.”

Jungkook rolled his eyes at his exaggeration and smiled. He was friends with Jimin and Taehyung and the two Gryffindors were anything but threatening.

He took the parchments and hurried downstairs to return the assignment to the Gryffindor but he stopped himself just before opening the door in the stone wall. The Gryffindor seemed to be talking with someone.

“Look, noona, I know the curfew passed already but I really, really need to wait for him!”

“No, you can see Bambam tomorrow,” Jungkook recognised the feminine voice as Bae Joohyun’s, Gryffindor’s Prefect. “Go back to the Gryffindor Tower now before I start to dock points. You know I hate deducing points from my own house, Gyeom.”

Jungkook didn’t need to see her face to know she was being serious. Her tone was strict and the Gryffindor boy must have noticed it too since Jungkook heard him sigh and leave with the Prefect.

Jungkook wasn’t exactly the adventurous type to leave the Slytherin Dungeon after the curfew and he was already too exhausted to do so anyway, he decided to go back to his dorm and give the assignment back to Bambam but said boy was already asleep when Jungkook returned.

**_Oh well_** , he thought, _**gotta give it to him tomorrow then**_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DADA: Defence Against the Dark Arts ~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seriously don't expect anything from this fanfic lol (not proofread ~)

He doesn’t give the assignment to Bambam the following morning.

Not because he didn’t want to but because Bambam was absolutely nowhere to be seen. When Jungkook woke up in the morning, his dorm mate was already out, only leaving a small note addressed to Jungkook, begging him to give the DADA paper to his friend and apologizing.

Jungkook cursed after reading the note, Bambam must have been awake when Jungkook came back the previous night but didn’t want the assignment back. It seemed like he had no intention of meeting his friend because he ' _feared for his life_ ' and thus the responsibility of returning the paper to the Gryffindor was given to Jungkook. Jungkook could only pray the Gryffindor caught Bambam and ended up getting rid of him under ‘unexplained circumstances’.

The thing that irritated Jungkook the most was that he didn’t even know the boy’s name. His name wasn’t written on his assignment and Bambam only referred to him as “friend” in his note, all he knew was that the boy was apparently a Gryffindor but that was it. And truth to be told, Jungkook wasn’t going to stand like an idiot near the Gryffindor Tower and wait for Mr. Gryffindor to show up.

So he prepared himself like usual and put the paper in his bag before leaving to get his breakfast in the Great Hall. He was bound to pump into his fellow Slytherin or the Gryffindor boy who was most likely still looking for his assignment, right?

He entered the Great Hall and walked towards the Slytherin table where his friends, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin and Taehyung were already seated.

He supposed everyone was loaded with homework since he arrived right when Taehyung started complaining about his.

"Nope, I can't.” started the Gryffindor. “This is too hard, I'm done. I might as well throw myself from the Gryffindor Tower... or maybe the Astronomy Tower? Which one is the tallest?"

"Astronomy Tower.” answered nonchalantly Yoongi, without looking up from his plate. “Honestly, Professor Lee Dongwook isn't even that scary and it's an easy potion, you’re just being overdramatic."

"Oh, of course, Professor Lee Dongwook, Head of Slytherin, wouldn't be scary to a Slytherin. Of course, the best student in Potions would find this one easy... I'm done for! Jiminie! Tell my mother that sending a howler would be useless, I'm just gonna disappear or something"

“No offense but can your mother even send a howler? Your parents are muggles so…” replied Jimin.

Instead of answering, Taehyung let out a sound comparable to one of a dying whale and fell dramatically onto Jimin, who followed his friend’s act and started sobbing exaggeratingly while holding Taehyung’s ‘corpse’.

“I swear to Salazar, stop being such a drama queen, Taehyung.”

Both Jimin and Taehyung stopped whatever they were doing and looked at Yoongi like he cursed both their mothers. Taehyung even held his hand to his chest looking absolutely scandalised.

“Wait-“

“You’re telling-“

“Kim Taehyung”

“THE Kim Taehyung”

“-To stop”

“-being”

“A drama queen?” they both said at the same time before looking at one other and proceeding to laugh like madmen as if Yoongi just told the funniest joke of the century.

Hoseok looked at them while smiling then turned to Yoongi, “you know, sometimes it amazes me how perfectly synchronized they are. Do you think they perform Legilimency in their spare time or do they have that muggle thing called ‘telepathy’?”

“They share a brain for two,” was Yoongi reply.

When the Gryffindor duo finally calmed down and noticed Jungkook’s presence among them, the young Slytherin decided that asking the two Gryffindors about the boy was probably the best thing to do since Jimin and Taehyung literally knew everyone in Hogwarts.

Especially Taehyung who had a weird habit of making new friends every time he went to the toilets.

“He hangs out with Bambam?” started Jungkook when the Gryffindors asked for more details.

“Jackson Wang?” suggested Taehyung.

“No, I know what Jackson Wang looks like –if we’re talking about Namjoon-hyung’s friend. The boy looked younger though. He looked around my age but he’s kinda taller with black curly, messy hair”

“Im Changkyun then?”

“Changkyun is a Ravenclaw though” told him Jimin.

“Ah, right…” replied Taehyung.

The three remained silent, pondering about that Gryffindor boy’s identity while Yoongi and Hoseok quietly continued their homework beside them.

“And seriously, Changkyunnie with messy hair? Kihyun-hyung would have murdered him,” added Jimin.

“I know right? He kinda reminds me of Seokjin-hyung during his 'terrifying mom' moments… Yoo Kihyun is a Ravenclaw with the heart of a Slytherin” commented his fellow Gryffindor.

“You’re making it sound like all Slytherins are scary looking or something like that,” complained Yoongi.

His four friends just blankly stared at him.

“What?”

“Hyung, you’re honestly in no position to say that,” laughed Hoseok.

Jimin and Taehyung said nothing but looked at Yoongi fondly. Ahh, that was why they were friends with that hyung… Min Yoongi was full of surprises.

Meanwhile, Jungkook’s mind was still stuck on the Gryffindor boy and he switched the conversation back to it.

“Wait, he called Bae Joohyun-sunbaenim ‘noona’. I forgot to mention it, do you all refer to her like that?”

“Yes,” answered Jimin apologetically. “We all call her noona –and unnie for girls. It’s nothing special to call her that… so it doesn’t really give us any clue about who your Gryffindor boy might be.”

Jungkook tried to recall the boy’s conversation with the Gryffindor Prefect.

“She called him ‘hyun’ or ‘kyum’ I think? Or something similar maybe,”

"Gyeomie?" Jimin said. "Wait, that sounds like Yugyeom, right Tae?"

“Dude, how did we not think of Kim Yugyeom, Bambam’s same-age best friend? Seriously?”

“We’re getting old, Taehyung-ah…”

“Dear Merlin…”

Sensing that his friends were ready for another round of their improvised drama, Jungkook quickly excused himself and left the Great Hall after finishing his breakfast.

Kim Yugyeom. So that was his name…

Jungkook wasn’t going to search for him though, he had classes to attend but he couldn’t help but feel bad about the worried Gryffindor he saw yesterday as he made his way to his Transfiguration class...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legilimency: Basically wizard mind-reading.  
> Also Lee Dongwook portrayed the Grim Reaper in Goblin, I liked that drama! (I don't know if Lee Dongwook belongs to Slytherin though x))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys know wrock? It’s wizard-rock, I used to listen to some bands back in high school/middle school. I was actually going to name this fanfiction [Accio Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=74IqDKpI6fM) (a song by the **Ministry of Magic** ). Cheesy, I know lmao but thankfully I decided not to (plus I was kinda salty over the fact it was a Ronmione song because I ship Dramione lol). 
> 
> I was initially going with [Mischief Managed](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cWdhpHioVqM) (a song by **Oliver Boyd and the Remembralls** ), which is one of my all-time fave wrock songs. I don’t really know why I went with Golden Days (maybe to symbolize youth, Gryffindor's colour? Who knows? I usually upload this at some odd hours where sleepiness covers all reason x)).
> 
> Other wrock songs I like are two songs by **The Parselmouths** : [My Obsession](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DTOVS31uPzw) (describing Bellatrix and Voldemort's 'relationship') and [What kind of name is Hermione?](https://youtu.be/z82HH11IFEY) (even though the two singers identify as a Slytherin duo, some say it's sung from Lavender Brown's and Pansy Parkinson's point of view. I like the song :P).
> 
> I actually didn't listen to a lot of wrock songs so if you have any recommendations, I'd love to listen to them! :)  
> I still have some exams left before finally being free from uni but I kinda tried to write in the train on my way home ~ (can we consider this fic as a crackfic?)

Professor Choi Sooyoung’s Transfiguration class wasn’t boring, it was actually quite interesting but Jungkook honestly found it hard to focus that morning.

He couldn’t help but feel slightly guilty about Kim Yugyeom and kept debating whether or not he should search for him or wait for him to find him. When Professor Choi finally dismissed the class, Ravenclaws and Slytherins making their way out of the classroom snapped Jungkook out of his thoughts. He sighed. Damn him and his overthinking ass.

He noticed a few students left and decided to ask someone if they knew where to find Kim Yugyeom to ease his mind. Kim Jiho, a fellow Slytherin, was finishing talking to Professor Choi and putting her belongings inside her bag when Jungkook approached her.

“Hmm… Hello?” he tried.

Kim Jiho looked up and seemed genuinely surprised that he was talking to her. She looked behind her but there was no one.

“Are you talking to me?” asked Jiho while pointing a finger at herself.

Jungkook wondered if he was so introverted that even his fellow Slytherin were surprised to see him talking to them but his thoughts were quickly cut by Jiho’s voice again.

“Oh, sorry! That was rude of me!” she apologized while bowing.

“No, no, that’s alright!”

They fell into an awkward silence and Jungkook decided to go straight to the point to avoid making the situation even more uncomfortable.

“Actually, I was wondering if you knew Kim Yugyeom and if we had any classes with him?”

“Gryffindor, right?” said Jiho. “We have a shared class with them this afternoon with Professor Gong Jichul.”

Jungkook thanked her while she offered him a smile and hurried outside. Nice. He didn’t have to search for him now since they had a shared class.

He felt a little better knowing he’d meet the Gryffindor and finally give him back his paper. Jungkook walked towards the Herbology greenhouses for his next class while feeling some easiness.

_______________

Somewhere inside the Hogwarts Castle, a Slytherin student was lazily making his way to the library to meet his friends and spend hours suffering through the long list of assignments he had to turn in.

"Where's Namjoon?" Yoongi asked as he arrived to the table where Hoseok was sitting alone. Namjoon was supposed to help them for their Transfiguration assignment.

"Hospital Wing" replied the Hufflepuff.

"Did he blow up his cauldron during his potions class again?"

"No, he ran into a wall when Seokjin-hyung greeted us in the corridors"

"Oh..."

Namjoon may have been the only Ravenclaw of their group but Yoongi was seriously convinced that he was the dumbest. His mind wandered and he thought of the Gryffindor duo... No, actually... Nothing could ever top Jimin and Taehyung's stupidity but Namjoon was close.

_______________

Kim Yugyeom was skipping class.

Jungkook arrived quite early, he waited in the corridor outside the classroom like usual, the corridor started getting filled with Slytherins and Gryffindors but Yugyeom and Bambam were nowhere to be seen. Jungkook waited even after they entered their Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, but it became quite clear when Professor Gong arrived and closed the door behind him.

The Gryffindor wasn’t coming.

“Where is Kim Yugyeom?” asked Professor Gong after scanning the classroom.

Jungkook was shyly raising his hand before he could stop himself.

“Uhmm… He was feeling unwell after breakfast so Madam Im Yoona told him to rest at the Hospital Wing. But he gave me his assignment! Here is it, Professor” replied Jungkook while giving the parchments to Professor Gong, who nonchalantly took them.

“What about Kunpimook Bhuwakul?” his professor asked again.

Truth to be told, Jungkook was petty. He could have remained silent which would have gotten Bambam in trouble but he ( _unfortunately_?) wasn’t that pathetic. He ultimately decided that another revenge without involving their professors would be more delightful so he spoke again.

“I think she asked him to stay to assist Yugyeom too…”

“I have his assignment too, Professor!” said a feminine voice.

Jungkook turned around and saw Gryffindor’s Park Jihyo smiling and handing what must have been Bambam’s assignment to Professor Gong.

Professor Gong eyed his two students suspiciously while both Jungkook and Jihyo held their breaths and smiled awkwardly. They were done for if Professor Gong suddenly decided to visit the Hospital Wing to make sure their classmates were there.

“Fine.” he finally said. “Let’s start the class, can anyone tell me what is a Boggart?”

Jungkook felt his heart beat again. He was freed from Kim Yugyeom’s assignment, at last.

Park Jihyo discreetly winked at him and Jungkook had to hold back his laughter because the whole situation was quite ridiculous but he understood Jihyo’s message:  “Good save”

_______________

Jungkook was exiting the Slytherin Dungeon after dropping by to leave his heavy bag in his dorm and was walking towards the Great Hall in the nearly empty corridors as everyone was probably already there eating.

He kept walking until two voices broke the corridors’ silence and made him stop.

“Dude, I seriously hate you. I like Professor Gong and DADA is my favourite subject. I can’t believe I skipped my favourite class because I wanted to help your ass and it backfired,” said a familiar voice he definitely heard before.

“I’m sorry, okay?” replied another familiar voice. “Even the perfect human being I am has some flaws. I’ll let you copy my Potions homework next time”

“Bambam, you’re like the only Slytherin in Hogwarts who completely sucks ass in Potions, seriously. No, thanks”

“Bro, I’m hurt. I’m trying to redeem myself here…”

Kunpimook Bhuwakul and Kim Yugyeom finally reappeared! Jungkook decided to make his presence known to his classmates and walked to them.

“Hel– Uh…” Jungkook interrupted his greeting upon noticing Bambam’s blond hair. “Wasn’t your hair brown yesterday?”

Jungkook could almost bet Bambam’s hair was brown the previous night.

“Ask him,” said Bambam while pointing at Yugyeom. “But honestly, it could have been worse, Gryffindors don’t mess around when it comes to mischiefs but thankfully I’m handsome enough to pull off any hair colour”

“Serves you right for the mess you’ve put us in,” Jungkook laughed and turned to face Yugyeom who strangely seemed even taller than Jungkook compared to yesterday night.

“Turns out we’re in the same DADA class so I turned in your paper for you,” started Jungkook. “I told Professor Gong you were sick after breakfast so Madam Im told you to go to the Hospital Wing, be sure to maintain the same lie if anyone asks.”

Yugyeom’s face lit up, he remained immobile for a few seconds before speaking again.

“Bro, I could kiss you right now,” he told the Slytherin while smiling.

Jungkook was left speechless by the Gryffindor’s statement. He tried discreetly hiding his face, which, he was sure, was challenging the bright red colours of the Gryffindor’s uniform. Thankfully, both boys didn’t seem to take note of it.

“Follow his example, Bam. This is a real bro,” continued Yugyeom.

Bambam jokingly let out a scandalised sound and laughed.

 _ **It was all over now**_ , thought Jungkook. _**Finally**_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even a Girls' Generation stan but Choi Sooyoung is bae.  
> Im Yoona is also a member of SNSD.  
> Kim Jiho is a member of Oh My Girl (I love them).  
> Gong Jichul is Gong Yoo's real name, he was Kim Shin/the Goblin in 'Goblin'.  
> Park Jihyo is a member of Twice.
> 
> I honestly don't think I'll ever use OCs in this fanfic (Red Velvet's Irene, Monsta X's Kihyun and I.M and GOT7's Jackson were also mentioned in the previous chapters btw I don't know if I should add them in the tags or just mention them in the notes tbh)
> 
> I didn't know how to cut (is that the right word?) two different paragraphs so I inserted a small Yoongi moment. I hope it didn't make the chapter weird ~ (side note: NamJin aren't together, just wanted to make it clear (but Namjoon is crushing hard))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't even know what i have written tbh, i'm a complete mess lately (more than usual at least lol), i'm sick these days (i broke my glasses and my appointment to the ophthalmologist is in ages, my eyes are killing me) + i have to do some important paper work which i hate
> 
> pray for me, guys, i'm sorry this chapter sucks (but the whole fanfic sucks so)

And just like that, September rolled in while the students tried to adapt to their new year at Hogwarts. By the start of October, most of them had adjusted to their schedule.

Jungkook was slowly walking towards the Slytherin Dungeon after attending all his classes for the day. Ever since that incident with Bambam and Kim Yugyeom, he hadn’t interacted with them that much, although they would occasionally acknowledge him when they noticed him and vice versa. But they didn’t really talk aside from their short greetings –each of them having their own group of friends and busy classes.

Park Jihyo and Kim Jiho would also greet him if they met in the corridors sometimes or simply smile at him when their eyes met in the Great Hall or a classroom.

It felt unusual at first but it didn’t feel weird. Jungkook found it somehow nice as he usually didn’t engage with others, especially people his age.

“You!” said a deep familiar voice. Jungkook lazily looked up and was met with Taehyung’s signature boxy smile. Almost instinctively, he turned his head to look at Jimin but was surprised when he noticed he wasn’t there. Taehyung was alone.

“Hyung?”

Jungkook suddenly became alert, the two Gryffindors were known for their pranks and mischiefs, Jimin was probably hidden somewhere, ready to attack him with whatever they had prepared for him.

But fortunately, Jungkook has been around the Gryffindor long enough to know his intentions from his facial expression and the puppy-like face Taehyung had at that moment wasn’t the one he usually pulled during pranks. Taehyung wanted something.

“How are you, Kook–” started Taehyung.

“No.” answered almost immediately Jungkook.

“What?” replied the Gryffindor, clearly perplexed by his reaction.

“Oh, sorry! I thought you were going to ask for a favour”

“Well…”

The Slytherin sighed and waited for his friend’s request.

“I wasn’t going to ask you directly but since you figured it out, might as well try my luck,” started the latter. “You know how the first weekend trip to Hogsmeade is this upcoming weekend, right?

Jungkook nodded. He knew but he didn’t have anything to do there so he wasn’t going. He had a bad feeling about what Taehyung wanted.

“I’m not allowed to go this time but I really need to get something and I can’t do it the next weekend trip. It has to be this one,” continued Taehyung.

Jungkook raised an eyebrow while Taehyung pulled his hair back.

“Detention with Sungjae and Moonbok.” he said, answering Jungkook’s unvoiced question. “It’s irrelevant now, I can’t go. I REALLY need you to get something for me, Kookie”

“Hyung, I’m going to be honest here. I was planning on staying in the castle and I sincerely don’t want to go spend the day queuing at Zonko's. You know how it’s always crowded there. Ask Jimin hyung since he doesn’t have detention with you?”

“No, no, no! Jimin doesn’t have to know about this – _yet_ ”

“Dude, go straight to the point or I’m leaving”

Taehyung started searching for something inside his robes before pulling out a piece of parchment and giving it to Jungkook which he took and read.

**‘Tales of the Wizarding World for Young Wizards and Witches’**

**(collected by Galatea Knight, translated by Do Bongsoon)**

“I need you to buy this book for me from Tomes and Scrolls”

Jungkook vaguely recognised the place as a bookstore where ancient and rare books were sold. Literally, no one went there (except for Namjoon but he doesn’t count) since all students purchased all the book they needed at Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley before even returning to Hogwarts and any book they wanted while at Hogwarts was also available in the library.

Plus, this was Kim Taehyung they were talking about. Jungkook had never ever seen him read a book, the only time he had ever seen him with one, the Gryffindor ended up actually using the book as a pillow. So Jungkook didn’t think twice before asking:

“Why though?”

Taehyung hesitated for a while before answering.

“It’s for Jimin’s birthday,” he told the Slytherin while stroking his head.

“Oh…”

They remained silent, not knowing what to say until Taehyung spoke again.

“Jimin told me he owned this book when he was a kid, he said it was a gift from his mother.” he explained. “I don’t know whatever happened, but he ended up losing it when he and his father moved out after his parents’ separation”

Jungkook just watched the older boy so Taehyung nervously continued to talk.

“I worked my ass off to find this book. This shit is ancient, I expected it since Jimin told me it has been relayed between his family members for decades. I had been saving money ever since he told me about it and trust me, my muggle money is nothing compared to wizard galleons.” The older let out a small laugh at his last remark. “I took multiple jobs during the summer break to afford it but I got a serious reality check when I went to Gringotts to convert the money.”

“I can only imagine,” replied the Slytherin while smiling.

“And I always tried to go to the bookstore without Jimin knowing to hide the book somewhere unreachable –I swear to God, I would have murdered Joon-hyung if he ended up buying it before me.”

“I would have helped you hide the corpse in the Forbidden Forest,” laughed Jungkook.

“I was gonna suggest dumping the body in the Great Lake and let the Giant Squid deal with it,” answered Taehyung, resulting in both of them bursting into laughter. Yes, they were horrible human beings.

“On a more serious note, I had been worrying all summer about this book. Now I can finally afford it and I’m praying to the Muggle God, to Merlin, to Godric Gryffindor, hoping that it hasn’t been purchased. Since this book is some kind of a family heritage, I know Jimin feels really bad for losing it –although he was too young when it happened to truly understand its value at that time or whatever. I feel really stupid for having a detention right before the first trip to Hogsmeade, the second one is after Jimin’s birthday so it’d be too late anyway…” he played with his finger while talking. “When I have troubles sleeping, he sometimes tells me stories from the book but he’s forgetting most of them by now and… it reminds him of his mother. So I really, really need this book”

“Hyung, I’m so jealous… You make me want to have a same-age bestfriend!”

“I consider him as my soulmate,” Taehyung replied automatically.

“You’re so cheesy, urgh,” said Jungkook while grimacing.

Taehyung gently patted the maknae’s head.

“But you know, you could have told us. I’m sure we would have been able to afford it sooner if we put our money together with the rest of the guys”

“No,” and Taehyung’s answer was firm. “I wanted to be the one to do, it’s stupid, I know but… I don’t know, to be honest”

Jungkook noticed his hyung was actually quite flustered and shy while talking about Jimin and his beloved book, he would have definitely teased him about it if Taehyung didn’t seem so vulnerable while talking about it.

 

_How was Jungkook supposed to refuse him now?_

_______________

The answer is: **he doesn’t**.

He wasn’t going to reject Taehyung’s request simply because he was too lazy, especially after hearing how much efforts the Gryffindor provided to get this book for Jimin. But it was also because after knowing how meaningful Taehyung’s gift was going to be, he realised his own gift –which were sweets, were quite a childish option (even though, they were Jimin’s favourite).  So he was going to get him something else during the weekend trip.

Jungkook and Taehyung parted ways and the Slytherin continued his way towards the Slytherin common room and was hit with a familiar scene as he engaged in the corridor leading to the dungeon. A familiar Gryffindor was standing near the entrance.

“Oh! Jeon Jungkook!” said Yugyeom.

“Hi” he replied softly. “Are you looking for Bambam? I can go call him for you if you want.”

“Ah… I actually came for you”

Jungkook frowned, not knowing what to say and waited for the Gryffindor’s explanation.

“Uhm, I wanted to thank you… Professor Gong handled back our assignments and I noticed you modified a wrong information that could have cost me some precious points. Actually, I wanted to thank you all together, I wouldn’t have been able to have this grade without your help.”

“You’re welcome. That was nothing, I’m actually still kinda mad I couldn’t properly get my revenge on Bambam. He does seem to like his blonde hair now so your revenge doesn’t count now,” he finished his sentence with a soft pout to which Yugyeom laughed out loud.

“I don’t think Jihyo bothered to check Bambam’s assignment to correct him and since he copied mine I guess that may count as karma…”

Being a pureblood who lived in a wizard neighbourhood, Jungkook had next to no knowledge about muggle customs, he assumed “karma” was a muggle concept as he didn’t understand it. Not wanting to sound like an idiot to the Gryffindor, he just figured it might be something to punish his fellow Slytherin.

“Wow, you’re so mean, I’m supposed to be the Slytherin here,” he told him while smiling.

They fell into an awkward silence. Jungkook stare’s was going between the common room’s door and Yugyeom, he really wanted to go inside, lay on his bed and never wake up.

“Our next Hogsmeade is in three days.” started Yugyeom, breaking the silence. “Do you want to meet up at The Three Broomsticks? I want to treat you to some Butterbeer to thank you properly, well, I know Butterbeer isn’t much but–”

“I would love to,” Jungkook replied almost too quickly before he could even stop himself.

“Wh-what?”

“Free Butterbeer sounds nice”

Yugyeom laughed.

“Butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks during the next Hogsmeade weekend trip it is?” he confirmed.

“Alright” he replied.

_______________

That night, lying on his bed, right before drifting off to sleep, Jungkook couldn’t help but wonder if he would have accepted Yugyeom’s offer if he didn’t decide to go to Hogsmeade to get Jimin’s book just a few moments before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Hogsmeade Village: is an all-wizarding village, it's located near Hogwarts and students have been permitted weekend trips into the village.  
> \- Tomes and Scrolls: a bookstore located in Hogsmeade.  
> \- Zonko's Joke Shop: a popular joke shop located in Hogsmeade.  
> \- Flourish and Blotts: A popular bookshop in Diagon Alley where most Hogwarts students purchase their schoolbooks.  
> \- Diagon Alley: is a cobblestoned wizarding alley and shopping area originally located in London, England, let's say it's located in Seoul, South Korea for the sake of this fanfic.  
> \- Gringotts Wizarding Bank: is the only bank of the wizarding world, and is owned and operated by goblins.  
> \- The Three Broomsticks Inn: a pub located in Hogsmeade.  
> \- Butterbeer: popular wizarding beverage.  
> \- Forbidden Forest: or also known as Dark Forest, borders the edges of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry grounds.  
> \- Great Lake: or also known as Black Lake, is a large body of water located to the south of Hogwarts Castle.  
> \- Giant Squid: a creature that lived in the Great Lake, on the grounds of Hogwarts Castle.  
> \- Godric Gryffindor: One of the four founders of Hogwarts.
> 
> Just so you know, Jungkook is pureblood, Yugyeom and Jimin are half-blood (Jimin's background is gonna get revealed through the fanfic), Taehyung is a muggle-born (his blood-related brother is Seokjin (which also makes him a muggle-born) and they have another sibling who already graduated Hogwarts).


End file.
